1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for remotely controlling a cursor generated by a computer by utilizing an optical pointer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the method and system for remotely controlling a computer has been developed, such as invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,214 (hereinafter '214 patent). Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a presentation system 1 of the '214 patent.
As depicted in FIG. 1, a computer 10 is respectively connected to a projector 12 and a camera 14. The projector 12 projects an image 16 outputted from the computer 10 onto an imaging plane 18, such as a screen. An optical pointer 24 projects an external cursor 22 onto the imaging plane 18. The camera 14 captures the image 16 and the external cursor 22 on the imaging plane 18. Afterward, the captured image 16 and the external cursor 22 are processed by the computer 10 to generate a suitable command for moving an internal cursor 26 to a position near where the external cursor 22 is located.
However, the projected or captured image 16 has to be re-calibrated once one of the following happens: the projector 12 or the camera 14 is shifted, the camera lens is seriously twisted, or the point of view is inaccurate. The '214 patent calibrates the image 16 captured by the camera 14 by utilizing reticla C1-C4. Because the '214 patent utilizes linear interpolation for calibration, it cannot compensate lens for non-linear inaccuracy. If there is an inaccuracy between the projector 12 (or the camera 14) and the imaging plane 18, the internal cursor 26 cannot be controlled precisely even though it has been re-calibrated.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide a method and system for precisely controlling a cursor, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.